


Wallace is a mother Hen and Ruby is an idiot

by iiSoRandom



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sort of? - Freeform, Wallace is a mother hen, oblivious idiots, originshipping, this ship is going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiSoRandom/pseuds/iiSoRandom
Summary: Ruby gets sick scares Wallace and Steven so they head over to make sure he doesn’t die. Through the course of this Wallace and him have a heart to heart and Wally and Steven have a chat about Ruby. This is fluffy and doesn’t really have a huge plot.Hey so like yeah I ended up writing a fic because I couldn’t find any new originshipping or Loverival ship stories.





	Wallace is a mother Hen and Ruby is an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so yeah Ruby is 15 and Wallace and Steven are around 27. I like the relationships between these characters and I always imagine Wallace being a chill person until someget gets sick and then stuff goes down. Steven seems a bit *ahem* Stoney but like I imagine him not freaking out as much externally when Ruby gets sick but more or less being a wreck inside but no one realizing unless you really know him. I’m gonna shut up now.

~ring~

-Ring-

|RING|

“Uhhhhhggghh” Steven let out a sigh. Today was supposed to be his day off from champion duties. He looked at the clock next to his bed. 

7:35 am 

“Steeeevvveeeen” a voice next to him groaned and he turned over to look down at his turquoise haired partner, who was now pulling the covers over his head. 

-RING-  
The PokeNav went off again.  
“Fine....Fine.... I got it” he grumbled and made a move to look at the caller ID. 

I swear to Arceus if Phoebe blew up the microwave again....

|Incoming Call: Ruby|

Hmm....

He had met Ruby meeting Wallace backstage after a contest one day, Ruby was up and coming on the circuit at the time and him and Steven has instantly ended up talking about battling. Despite Ruby wanting to pursue contest he also wanted to battle and train for the league, the boy ended up reminding of himself when he was his age and he instantly began to watch out for the boy. 

That was over five years ago and now the boy was both a promising coordinator and battler setting to take on the elite four in a few months, something Steven was both excited and worried for. Treating the boy like his own he didn’t want the boy to be crushed should he get beaten on the first try. 

No matter however as the fact Ruby was calling him struck him as odd, he knew the boy would never call about something so early especially since the boy never rose early himself. Steven has learned after the boy had accidentally fallen asleep after a contest one day and neither Wallace nor Steven had the heart to wake him up and ended up watching him sleep for almost a day and a half. 

“I thought you were off today”? Wallace tilted his head questioningly as Steven grabbed his phone. 

“It’s Ruby, I wonder what could be up with him”? 

Wallace almost jumped up throwing off the cover to look Steven in the eyes, the abruptness of it caught him off guard and he looked questioningly at him. 

“Do you think he’s alright? Could there have been an accident?” Wallace looked at him. His eyes wide and slightly frightened for the boy. 

Steven shook his head.  
“Wallace don’t worry if it was bad I don’t think his first instinct would be to call us”. 

“What if it’s Team Aqua or Magma again, I know they were disbanded but some grunts might still be awol”.  
Steven looked at Wallace and gripped his PokeNav the more he thought about it the more he worried. 

“Hello”?  
The voice on the other side was slightly panicky and worried, definitely not Ruby.

“Wally...?” Steven looked at Wallace, they had met the boy once or twice when he came back stage to fetch Ruby and he was a promising trainer himself. Steven and Wallace have a bet on when Ruby would tell them exactly what the nature of their friendship is. 

The boy as per usual was quiet in tone but this time when he talked he seemed more panicked. Steven instantly tensed up and Wallace seeing it leaned his head on Steven’s shoulder to try and make out what Wally was saying.  
“I’m sorry it’s really early and I don’t mean to be rude it’s just Ruby was kinda sick last night but this morning it’s really bad and I didn’t know what to do and I know you’ve known him longer than I have and... and I just uh I’m just panicking and I don’t know what to do and his fevers really bad and and......” The boy was in almost hysterics. 

“Wally take a deep breath”, Steven’s voice was calm but strict, a tone he usually used when in a meeting or more often than not talking one of the younger gym leaders out of something stupid, mainly Roark when he came to visit Hoenn and him and Phoebe get into stunts. 

“Where are you guys now”? Wallace  
Shifted next to him and looked up at him worryingly and Steven squeezes his shoulder lightly with his other hand. 

“Mauville city, in the hotel right by the Pokémon center”. Steven heard Wally gulp and he lightened his voice to a more softer tone.  
“I’m in Mossdeep right now and me and Wallace will be there shortly to help”.  
He could still hear Wally gasping slightly in a state of panic. 

“Don’t worry kiddo we’ll be right there, when Ruby gets sick he usually gets pretty bad but it’s not as bad as it looks”. Wally seemed to relax slightly judging by his breathing and a soft thank you was uttered before the line disconnected. 

“Unless he is really bad. Steven what if Ruby caught the flu? You know how he wouldn’t stop training for anything what if he got pneumonia”! Wallace looked panicked.  
He knew how much Wallace had thought of the boy like a protége and how Ruby thought of him like a mentor and father figure much like the relationship Wallace and Juan had when he was growing up.  
Ruby has said how much he didn’t want to let either down and that he’d be the best in both coordinating and battling. 

“Wall’s calm down you know how Ruby gets sick, remember that one time he was out for almost an entire week with nothing but a cold”. Steven already looked at Wallace who was already making his way to get dressed and ready. 

“Yes but he also refuse to stay down which made it even worse” Wallace threw him his favorite shirt and Steven made a move to take off his nightshirt. 

“I’m bringing soup Steven don’t try and stop me, I know you think of him like he’s your child too”. Wallace looked sharply at him and Steven smiled knowing that Wallace could get particularly serious when someone was sick. He always thought it was because it was the exact way his mother would act, playful and go with the flow until someone was sick or injured and then all hell broke loose. 

_________

They were off in 15 minutes and had arrived in Mauville pretty quickly for being in Mossdeep. Steven thanked his Skarmory with a pat and brought her back into her ball quickly. 

Wallace knew exactly where the hotel was and was quick to grab Steven by the hand and shuffle him there. 

They walked up to the counter lady and she almost seemed stunned to see both of them here but before they could ask her anything about what room Wally and Ruby were in they heard a yelp behind them. 

“Oh god you guys are here thank you I didn’t know Who else to call and—“. 

“Calm down Wally just take a breather and tell us what happened” Wallace’s voice was calm and he looked at the young boy softly, using a voice he often used with young challengers and kids who happen to pass by the gym.  
“Oh uh sorry” he squeaked. The boy turned to lead them down to the room and they followed listening to him 

“Last night he didn’t seem to be doing so well on the route that led here I told him we shouldn’t camp out and we came here instead but when I woke up this morning his fever was spiked and I freaked out. He’s thrown up what I tried to give him and he kept some fluids down but he wasn’t doing really well and when I asked him if I should call his parents or anyone he told me to call you sir”. He looked slightly to Steven as he said sir. 

“Ruby really doesn’t ever get sick dear so when he does it’s usually bad, he might’ve caught a bad stomach bug” Wallace put his hand on Wally’s shoulder and squeezed lightly and gave him a small smile, the boy seemed to lose a little tension and moved to open the door. 

“Uggggg Wally close the door, it burrrnnns”. Ruby was there wrapped in about four blankets and was still visibly shaking. Steven heard Wallace sigh next to him. 

“Really young man I expected better of you! I swear did you fall into a river and refuse to dry your close again because the same thing happened last time and you ended up puking because you can barely take care of yourself I—“! Wallace paused for a second to get air and Steven saw Wally looked slightly confused and scared at the annoyed and pissed off tone of the normally calm and serene Wallace.  
“Don’t worry about him Wally, Wallace usually gets pretty livid when he knows Ruby got himself sick after doing something idiotic” Steven whispered. 

“I’m more shocked that he knows exactly what happened to Ruby” Wally’s voice was shaky but he seemed more confident then when he first talked to him. 

“Hey Wallace” Ruby’s voice was scratchy and low.  
“Figures you know exactly what happened hehe” Ruby wheezed on the last laugh as he started coughing, groaning he pulled the covers around him more. 

“Honestly Ruby am I supposed to be surprised at this point, the way Wally made you out to be I thought you were near death and now I fly all this way to realize you made him freaked out for nothing. You should be ashamed”. Wallace’s voice was sarcastic as he dug into his bag to grab the container of soup.  
“Waaaalllaaacee I was too busy to change”.  
“Busy doing what training? Honestly your worst than Steven”.  
“Hey”! Steven yelled from by the small kitchenette now making his way to get a cloth to put on Ruby’s head remembering Wally said he had a fever before.  
“It’s true dear remember when you stayed in a cave for three days and didn’t realize until I had to drag you out”?  
Steven turned red at that a grumbled something along the lines of ‘in fair defense I was looking for something important’.  
“Wally can you go ask the lady downstairs for a few towels I believe they might be useful in this situation”. Wally turned quickly toward him “yes sir” and made his way out the door. 

“Ruby, Wallace is right that was very irresponsible” Steven’s voice was understanding but it held an air of amusement. 

“Steven it’s not funny I feel horrible” Ruby groaned.  
“It kind of is though”, Wallace slapped him on the arm.

“Ouch I didn’t do anything he’s the one who got himself into this”.

“You shouldn’t be laughing at him” Ruby snickered “and you young man” Wallace turned quickly to face Ruby, “shouldn’t have been an irresponsible idiot honestly if Wally wasn’t there you would’ve insisted on staying the night out training soaking wet, thank god he didn’t let you do that or you’d probably passed out in a trench”.

“Sorry Wallace” Ruby’s voice, slightly less scratchy, was remorseful. 

“Steven can you wait outside for Wally, just for a little I want to talk to Ruby about something”. Wallace’s voice held a serious tone. 

“Okay Wall’s” Steven moved over and kissed the top of Wallace’s head before shuffling to the door and looking back to give one last look at him. Wallace nodded and Steven took it as confirmation to stop Wally if he tried to enter before the conversation is finished. 

————————  
“Ruby you have to be more careful, you may not realize this but I feel responsible for you. Steven and I can both agree we see you like a son despite the fact your only a few years younger. When I was younger I had a mentor named Juan, he was the Sootopolis gym leader before me. I always thought our relationship was sort of like that, I looked up to Juan as more of a father than a mentor and maybe you think of me as one as well. I don’t know why you told Wally to call me and Steven first but all I know is that I was terrified something happened to you and I know Steven didn’t show it as much but I can assure you he was scared too.”

Wallace looked over at Ruby. His face covered by the cloth on his forehead and He pulled it gently from the younger’s face. 

Ruby’s eyes were rimmed slightly with tears and he looked up at Wallace making the man scared that Ruby was going to be mad at him and making him feel he over stepped his boundaries. What he didn’t expect was the quiet and soft words to tumble from the boys lips. 

“I’m sorry..... I’m so sorry”.

“Don’t be” Wallace moves toward ruby putting his arm around the boys and pulling him into a tight hug. 

————————  
Meanwhile out in the hall Steven was twiddling his thumbs and looking down at the carpet adorning the floor. 

Wally walked up to him and shit him a questioning glance and Steven held him back from walking into the scene going on in the hotel room. 

“But but the towels I....”

“You like him don’t you”? Steven’s voice was blunt and he looked at Wally like a mother Ursaring would stare down someone taking her baby. 

“Uhh what what do you mean sir”? Wally’s face was now beet red as he stuttered out his words. 

“I mean that you obviously care for him not many would put up with him normally with his nature but your even putting up with him when he’s sick”. 

“He’s not that bad”! Wally realizing what tome of voice he used, at the champion no less, tried to stutter out a quick apology. 

“Don’t apologize Wally I know no harm was meant, I want you to know however if you hurt him in any way or are trying to lead him on”. 

“What?! I don’t see how I could be leading him on it’s not like he would even like me”..... Wally’s voice was heavy with a feeling Steven couldn’t quite pin down, it was a mix between sadness and longing. 

“Wally I can obviously see he cares about you, Wallace and I have a bet when Ruby comes clean to us about your relationship”. Wally turned even redder, if that was even possible, and spluttered. 

“Really?...” Wally seemed dumbfounded at the prospect of Ruby liking him.  
“Yes, it’s obvious” Steven deadpanned at Wally.  
“Oh.....OH” Wally seemed to finally get a grip on the knowledge he was bestowed. 

“RUBY IF YOU RUB YOUR SNOT ME I SWEAR TO ARCUES HELIX AND RAQUAYZA I WILL MURDER YOU”!

“Welp I guess we better get in there”. Wally looked at the door in shock.  
“Don’t worry this is how they always act together”. 

————//-//————-  
Wally after placing the towels down walked up to Ruby and hugged him. 

“You’re an idiot but I love you”. Ruby’s face was bright red however it wasn’t from the fever. 

“I think we should take our leave now Wallace”. Steven ushered Wallace towards the door with a knowing grin on his face.  
“Wait what happened outside that I should—“. He was cut off by Steven  
practically grabbing his wrist to tug him out.  
“So Wally and Ruby are both oblivious idiots”. Steven looked at him with a grin as they walked out of the hotel and released Skarmory.  
“I already knew that tell me something I don’t know” Wallace rolled his eyes and snorted as Steven helped him up onto Skarmory’s back.  
“Well I convinced Wally to tell Ruby how he feels so their probably having a heart to heart while Ruby’s high on a fever”. Steven giggled lightly “you’re not the only one who can play match maker you know”.  
“Steven last time you tried that a fire broke out and you had to wrestle two teenage gym leaders from killing each other with plastic utensils”.  
“So I guess you could say sparks flew”  
“I will throw you off this bird Steven and I think Skarmory would agree with me”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed I love this pairing and I always imagine Ruby and Wallace having a total Juan and Wallace relationship with the whole mentoring thing. I might write more with the whole fathers sons relationship with them and Steven won’t seem so distant, I know and I couldn’t portray it here, but I feel Steven really cares deeply about people especially the idiots he’s dealt with for years.


End file.
